


The Inside Story

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys try their hand at writing slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Posted to AO3 on 06 July 2014  
> Written for turps33 , as inspired by a comment discussion.   
> *can be read as a non-au

_JC smiled, a joyous spring bounced in his heels as he entered the room. He smiled at Joey and Justin, who were sitting on the floor together, playing video games._

_“Where’s Lance at?” JC asked._

_Joey paused the game and held up his fingers, displaying the quotes gesture, long enough to inform JC that Lance was in his room *writing* again._

_JC grabbed an apple, taking a bite as he walked away smiling._

_Justin grinned, leaning over to Joey. “Do you think he’s going to *get some*?”_

_Joey pushed Justin away. “Dude, they just write slash together, it doesn’t mean they’re going down on each other.”_

_“I don’t know. JC’s a super freak, you know.”_

_JC pushed his way into Lance’s room, embracing Lance from behind in a one-arm hug. When he took another bite of the apple, Lance turned to take a bite as well, then licked a stray trickle of apple juice running down JC’s chin._

_“Juicy,” he noted with a devilish smile._

_“What do you have so far?”_

_Lance rolled his chair back, allowing JC full view of the screen._

_*** **Lance was still hot and sweaty from their latest performance, but he still wanted more. He was exhausted as he began to pull his damp shirt over his head. Suddenly he felt the hands of another upon him. Once the shirt was discarded, he looked into Chris’ warm, dark eyes. They were filled with desire. Chris didn’t speak as he undid Lance’s pants, shoving them to the floor.**_

_**“Damn,” he exclaimed, as he released Lance’s huge cock. “I want to suck you  
like a lollipop.” *****_

_“Huge cock? Your screen name should be *Dreamer Boy*. And why do you have Chris again? We agreed last time that I got Chris next time. This is the next time. He’s mine.”_

_Lance chuckled, “Dude, you know I have fantasies about that mouth. I’m getting hard just thinking about him sucking my cock. I bet he has all kinds of undiscovered talents that I am just dying to discover.”_

_“It doesn’t matter, Lance. We fucking agreed that I got him next.”_

_Lance shrugged. “Fine. In the *next* story we write together, he’s all yours. I’m writing this alone, so I can have him all I want.”_

_JC quickly rolled Lance’s chair out of the way and clicked on edit, then find and replace. Before Lance managed to get back over to him and realize what he was up to, JC had successfully replaced the 269 occurrences of the name *Lance* with *JC* throughout the entire story and clicked save._

_Lance retaliated by grabbing JC by the waist and flinging him to the ground._

_JC laughed and looked up at him. “You can have Justin.”_

_“I don’t want Justin. Besides, in the last story we had him on his knees sucking us both  
off.”_

_“And loving it.” JC smiled remembering the passage._

_While JC was reminiscing, Lance began to creep toward the computer. He hadn’t made it by the time JC grabbed his ankle and pulled him back far enough that he couldn’t reach the keyboard._

_“You bitch!” Lance screamed, slapping JC’s face._

_“Fucker!” JC retaliated, slapping back._

_The pair sat staring at each other, their breath coming out in shallow pants._

_Lance used his weight to pin JC to the floor. “How about he sucks my cock, then he can fuck you, or you can suck him off?”_

_JC shoved at Lance’s chest. “Dude, like I would take your sloppy seconds. No one  
would believe that, even in the fantasy world of slash.”_

_Lance leaned down, his mouth barely hovering above JC’s mouth. Their eyes met only for a moment before Lance leaned down to kiss JC. When JC’s arms wrapped around his  
back, Lance slipped his tongue into JC’s mouth until JC moaned with desire._

_“Face it, baby, you want me. Maybe Justin can suck us both off together, then we can  
screw around while Chris watches. We’ll be like his own personal live porn, acting out  
all his fantasies. God, he would love us both for that.”_

_“Oh, baby. I think you’re on to something,” JC cooed._


	2. Part Two

Chris didn’t realize he was being watched until he felt Justin’s hands caressing his shoulders. He immediately clicked save and was about to close the program, when Justin grabbed both of his hands.

“Oh, no you don’t baby, I want to see this.”

“It’s still kind of rough, J. You know I rather you wait until it’s done.”

“I know you like to wait until you post it online and get a bunch of comments back that you can shove in my face to prove what a great slash writer you are. What pairing are you writing?”

“I only post it first so you don’t go in changing it. You’re always changing my stories. And I’m writing Basez at the moment.”

“Ha ha, Lance thinks he has a big cock. You’d think he’d know from showering with us that he ain’t nothing special.” Justin paused as his eyes scanned over the screen. “What? Why do you always have me sucking everyone’s cock? You always write me as a fucking cock whore. I swear Chris, I should refuse to ever suck yours ever again. And Lance and JC fighting over you. That’s some ego you have there mister.” 

“I have an ego? Hello, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re such a diva that they even coined the term *Heva* just for your skanky, diva ass.”

“My ass is fine, Kirkpatrick and you know it. You’re lucky your hips can almost keep up with my moves, or I wouldn’t even bother with you.”

“Your ego is bigger than my ass.” Chris shook his head. 

Justin sighed and sat in Chris’ lap facing him, leaning forward until their foreheads met. “I don’t want to fight, okay? Your ass is nowhere near as huge as my ego. I totally love your ass. I wish you’d stop this slash stuff. It always makes us fight.”

“It’s just fiction, Justin. It’s not true and you know it’s not true.”

“Yeah, but they’re your fantasies. So in your fantasies, you want JC and Lance to fight over you and you want me to suck everyone’s cock.”

Chris started laughing. “But you can start with mine.”

Justin’s eyes were void of humor.

“I love you, J. You know it’s just, you know, for fun. You like it when I write about us. Don’t you?” Chris shifted so he could nibble at Justin’s jawline. 

“I’m not going to ask you to stop. I know you’d only keep writing and hide it from me.” Justin sighed. “Anyway, it’s our turn to cook dinner. Why don’t you go on down? I’ll get changed and be right behind you.”

Justin slid off Chris’ lap, then kissed his nose. Chris shook his head, smiled, then walked away. As soon as he knew Chris was down the hallway, Justin made a beeline for the computer, placing his fingers on the keyboard.

_“Why are we fighting over Chris, anyway?” Lance wondered. “You want him to do you in this story? That’s fine, I’ll gladly take Justin.”_

_“You’re giving up too easily, Lance. What’s going on?”_

_“I just realized how crazy we’ve been acting. Have you checked out Justin’s abs lately?”_

_“Hmm.” JC pushed back, thinking, his mind wandered back to the hours of dance  
rehearsals when his eyes had been glued to Justin’s fine, fine body. “Yeah, he’s been   
spending six hours a day working out and boy, does it show. I think I want Justin. You   
can keep Chris.”_

_“No way. I called him first. Besides, it’s your turn to have Chris.”_

_JC shoved Lance to the ground and ran to the computer. “I want to have his hands all  
over me, even if only in fiction. I should give him a car for blowing me. I should offer him  
a car for the honor of blowing him.”_

_“Dude, you already changed it so you have Chris. Take him, I have to have Justin.”_

_Lance grabbed JC around the waist and flung him to the ground. JC whimpered and  
they struggled, each trying to reach the computer before the other. _

“Justin? I thought you were just changing. Come on. I’m not making dinner by myself.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m almost done changing. I’ll be right there.”


	3. Part Three

“Come on!” Lance whispered.

Lance had to clamp his hand over JC’s mouth to prevent him from laughing out loud as they crept down the hallway.

“We don’t have much time.”

The pair snuck into the room that Chris and Justin shared and sat together on the rolling chair, thankful that Chris had either removed the arms or never put them on in the first place.

“Do you think he knows that we know?”

“Shush, I told you, he’ll think it’s Justin. He always thinks it’s Justin. He has no fucking idea that we know. He has no fucking idea that we’re the ones changing shit.”

Lance cackled like a deranged fiend as his fingers took their positions on the keyboard.

_JC and Lance continued wrestling and writhing together, rolling across the floor until they were laughing and breathless._

_“Why do we always do this? Fight over the other guys when we know we both really want  
each other. I want you, Lance. Talk to me in that hot, porn voice of yours.”_

_“Yes, baby. You know I’ve always thought you were the sexy one in the band.”_

_“I think we need to do a little more research for the next scene,” JC suggested, eyeing the bed across the room._

_Lance grinned and nodded, standing up, then tugging JC’s wrist. As they stood at the  
edge of the bed, Lance began unbuttoning JC’s shirt, kissing each patch of skin as it was  
exposed._

_“Baby, you know I love you in pink.”_

_“Yeah, I know. Talk to me, Lance.”_

_Lance had worked himself halfway down JC’s stomach. “I love you out of pink, too.”_

_JC sighed, tilting his head back as Lance began using his tongue. Lance worked JC’s  
pants free, allowing them to drop to the floor as his hands cupped JC’s tight ass, giving it a squeeze. JC moaned, then collapsed back onto the bed. Lance undressed quickly, then flopped on top of JC, pinning his wrists over his head as they kissed. _

_At first the kisses were chaste, just an introduction and promise of more. It wasn’t long  
before JC’s tongue pushed through Lance’s lips to invade the hot wetness of his mouth.  
Lance gasped as JC began sucking his tongue as if he could get Lance to come through  
that alone. When Lance pulled away, he began nibbling at JC’s neck, then collarbone.   
His hand drifted down to JC’s cock and began pumping it._

_“Show me what those hips can do, baby,” Lance urged._

_JC wasted no time showing off his rhythm, thrusting against Lance’s hand. He was  
almost there, when Lance’s hand abandoned the cock and spread flatly across JC’s  
stomach. _

_“Show me how flexible you are, baby. Can you suck your own cock yet?”_

“Fucker! If I could do that, what the fuck would I need you for?” JC wondered as he slapped Lance’s shoulder.

Lance chuckled. “It’ll drive Chris nuts. You know that move you do, where you lay on your back and bring your legs over until your feet touch the stage? Drives Chris nuts. He’s always panting and asking us if you can suck your own cock and saying how hot that is.”

“Bass, you’re an evil bastard. I’m so glad you’re on my side.” JC kissed Lance’s cheek, then looked back at the screen.

_“I learned a new trick you’ll like. Check this out.”_

_Lance waited and watched as JC laid on his back, then flipped his legs up near his  
head. _

_“Come here and suck my cock and I’ll pump you off. Lay here with your head on my  
stomach. My dick will just fall into your mouth. Gravity, baby.”_

_“I love that you’re as twisty as a licorice stick.”_

_“Oh baby, whenever you eat licorice, I’ll know you’re thinking of me.”_

_“I think I’ll be eating a lot of licorice from now on.”_

_Lance sucked hard on JC’s cock and JC beat on Lance’s dick as if they were in a  
race. It was a dead heat until the end, both coming so close to each other, they   
declared themselves both winners. _

_“What were we thinking, fighting over those two? We should always be paired together.”_

_“Dude, if we were, how would they ever learn anything?”_

_JC giggled and wrapped his arms around Lance. “I think maybe we should have a  
foursome with Joey watching. We can all act out his fantasies.”_

_“There’s a thought, but Joey has to get some dick, too.”_

_“Oh yeah, Joey will get it in the end.”_

Joey stood peering in the doorway, wondering if he should call them to dinner or not. He was kind of hoping to be written into a sizzling sex scene before they stopped to eat. He sighed, figuring it would all be online the next day anyway. He supposed he could wait until then.


End file.
